Ias dy Cazaril
) |birth_place = Taryoon, Baocia |party = Secular Progressive Party |rhouse = |spouse = |children = |almamater = University of Chalion |religion = Quintarian |signature = Cazaril_Signature.png }} :This article is about a roleplay character. For the user, see User:Dy Cazaril. Ias dy Cazaril (born March 26, 1961), is currently serving his second term as Chancellor of Chalion. He and his Royal patron, Royina Iselle I, have assembled the Secular Progressive Party out of a coalition of smaller Populist and Radical groups. They are currently working to break the control of Chalion's powerful and reactionary Divine Providence Party, a goal furthered by the victory of the Secular Progressives during the 2011 Grand Council elections. Early life Ias dy Cazaril was born in the Baocian city of Taryoon, to the Noble House of Cazaril. His father was Castillar Lupe dy Cazaril VI, a lawyer and member of the Father's Order. Lupe dy Cazaril died when Ias was 5, and Ias and his brother Behar were raised by their mother Betriz. Born into relative poverty, Betriz dy Cazaril was a strong supporter of the fairly insignificant Popular Nobility Party. Her liberal political views greatly influenced her sons. Ias moved to Cardegoss when he was 18, where he studied at the University of Chalion. There, he recieved Masters degrees in Religion and Political Science. He later returned to his home city of Taryoon. Political Career (Pre-Chancellorship) In 1986, Ias dy Cazaril was elected as a Provincial Senator in the Baocian Senate, running for the Divine Providence Party. He served for 8 years in that position, before ultimately becoming disgusted with his party. He did not run for reelection in 1994, and spent the subsequent term building an independent party in his district, which he called Labor Reform. He did not win reelection in 1998, but an economic downturn in 2002 won him back his seat. In 2006 he was appointed Provinciar of Baocia by the Senate, the first independent (non-Divine Providence) candidate to hold that office in over a century. His spectacular successes in this position caught the eye of Royina Iselle I, and she appointed him Chancellor following the death of Arman dy Lutez on April 20, 2009. Chancellor of Chalion Ascending to the Chancellorship in the midst of the political turmoil surrounding Roya Arvol III's death, Ias dy Cazaril managed to invoke Emergency Powers clauses in the Constitution of Chalion. This gave him a broad range of powers, such as the ability to override a legislative majority in the Grand Council. Through these powers, dy Cazaril revamped the national economy, spending huge amounts on Chalion's infrastructure and internal improvements despite efforts by the Divine Providence Party to thwart his agenda. Knowing that his programs would not hold if he lost the Chancellorship, one of the first actions dy Cazaril took was to organize a new national political party, a coalition of smaller anti-Divine Providence parties which he called the Secular Progressives. One of the main goals of the party is to reduce the Quintarian church's stranglehold on Chalionese politics. The party is gaining momentum as more and more of the Chalionese populace rally to the cause, and won a majority in the Grand Council during the 2011 elections. Ias dy Cazaril officially relinquished his Emergency Powers at the end of his first five-year term in April of 2014, after the public announcement by the Royina that he had been appointed to a second term as Chancellor. Both announcements were met with significant public acclaim. Personal life Ias dy Cazaril has never married. It is rumored that he has a mistress, but her identity is not known. Despite his outspoken opposition to a religiously-controlled government, dy Cazaril is a devout Quintarian, visiting the Zangre Cathedral at least weekly and often daily. He enjoys archery and fencing, and in his younger years was a nationally ranked amateur fencer. He also writes poetry, most of which is well-recieved by Chalion's literary community. Category:Chalion Category:Politicians Category:Individuals Category:Leaders